


Still In Control

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Severus rides Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still In Control

**Author's Note:**

> Written for and their First Time Fest. Originally posted [here](http://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/458651.html), [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1147150.html), and [here](http://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3132972.html).

Severus tipped his head back and hummed happily as Harry nuzzled and kissed his throat and chin. Two sets of hands roamed--over clothes, under clothes, on arms and chests and backs and arses. Harry's hips were making circles into Severus', neither of them fully hard just yet, but well on their way. It had been a pleasant evening out--dinner in a quiet restaurant with food that was delicious, the wine was an excellent vintage, and there had only been the two of them, the press for once staying away. (Though that was more down to sheer luck than anything else.)

The evening chill of October hadn't done much to cool their ardour and between lust and the wine, Severus felt perfectly wonderful.

"Mm, can't wait to get you into these rooms," Harry purred. They were, for once, at Harry's flat that he was sharing with Weasley while both completed the training for the Aurors. It was not the first time Severus had been there, but it was the first time they would be alone. (Apparently, Granger was sharing a dorm room with a fellow student who felt as though she deserved the room all the time to herself. Granger spent as much of her time at the flat as she could.)

Tonight, though, Weasley and Granger were off on holiday in Canada and Harry wanted to take advantage of it. After all, it wasn't exactly proper for a Hogwarts professor to be caught in a compromising situation with one of his former students. (Minerva did not mind, but the Board of Governors thought differently.) By going to Harry's flat, they could get handsy in public without fear of being caught. 

Severus decided that this was part of why he felt particularly wonderful tonight. There was a certain sense of freedom that came with the ability to touch and flirt without fear.

"And what do you propose we do when we get there?" Severus asked, plucking Harry's key from his pocket and sliding it into the lock. The door swung open, hitting the wall with a soft thud.

Harry stuttered, pulling on the buttons of Severus' shirt. "Huh? I...don't know." He smiled and nuzzled Severus' throat some more. "You like directing what we do in bed. So you tell me."

Severus raised an eyebrow and Harry sucked in a breath, pupils dilating. Severus chuckled and dipped his head to brush Harry's lips with a kiss. "Mm, I think not. Clearly you have _some_ idea of what you want me here for. Something that you've been thinking of, something you've fantasised about."

Harry's breath sped up, just a fraction, and Severus toed off his shoes. He began unbuttoning his shirt. "What is it you think about in bed, Harry, when we're there together? What do you imagine us doing?"

Harry blushed and very prettily, too. Severus stopped undressing and waited patiently. Harry gulped. "I...I want...that is..."

Severus stepped closer and whispered into Harry's ear. "Tell me. What do you want to see me do?"

Harry moaned, listing toward Severus. "I want to watch you ride me."

Oh. Severus smiled and grabbed Harry's hips. "Now was that so difficult?"

Harry bit his lip and teased the buttons on Severus' shirt. "I didn't think you would want to."

Severus pushed on Harry's hips, directing him to the bedroom. "And why ever would you think that?"

"It just seemed like you wouldn't want to," Harry muttered. He was finishing unbuttoning Severus' shirt, seemingly fascinated by it. "Rather, I didn't think you bottomed at all. I mean, you're not exactly in control if you're on the bottom."

Severus inwardly rolled his eyes at Harry's naivety. "So you think if someone is on the bottom, they don't want to be in control?" He pulled at Harry's shirt and Harry obliged by removing it. Shoes followed next as Harry's mind caught up to the task. "Do you feel like you're not in control when we're together?"

Harry blushed hotter and tugged open his trousers. In seconds, they and his pants were on the floor and Severus and Harry entered his room. Severus pushed Harry onto the bed and sucked a line of kisses down Harry's chest and stomach. Before he reached Harry's groin, he stopped. He looked up at his lover. "Well?"

Harry blinked slowly. "What?"

Severus bit Harry's hip and finished undressing himself. Harry pulled his socks off blindly, watching Severus hungrily. Severus crossed his arms over his chest, but Harry's eyes focused on Severus' cock where it jutted from his body. 

"Do you feel like you're not in control when we're in bed?" Severus snapped, playfully, and was pleased when Harry looked up sharply.

"Of course not," Harry said. "Well, maybe a little. Or a lot. But I like it that way. Isn't that why someone bottoms?"

Severus chuckled and knelt on the bed, straddling Harry's hips. "You mean aside from the pleasure of having oneself filled? Having your prostate rubbed? Thoroughly, if the lover is skilled enough?"

Harry's breath skipped a beat and his cock twitched where it had--on purpose--become nestled between Severus' arse cheeks. "I suppose..."

Severus shook his head fondly and jostled Harry's shoulder. He lifted himself up a bit. "Lie down at the headboard and I'll give you a lesson in how bottoming is not always about giving up control."

Harry did as he was told and he watched eagerly as Severus prepared himself. He started to rub himself, but Severus stopped him with a sharp look. "That's mine. I'll need it ready for me."

"Well hurry up then," Harry whined, reaching out.

Severus ignored him and finished stretching himself. When he straddled Harry's hips again, he smiled. "Now, pay attention. I will only give this lesson once."

Harry frowned and watched as Severus held Harry's cock in one hand to steady it. "So this is a one time thing?"

"I might be inclined to bottom from top in the future," Severus breathed out as he sank down onto Harry, "but I most definitely will not be telling you why one can bottom and still be in control again."

Harry nodded emptily, but that was okay. Severus _did_ control what they did bed--but only because Harry had given him that control first--and Harry was paying attention exactly where Severus wanted him to. For while Severus did make Harry lose control and often, it had nothing to do with Harry being on the bottom. It had everything to do with how Severus handled him and even being on the bottom now, technically, did not mean that Severus was not handling this situation.

It had been a long time for him, but Severus' body opened up to Harry's cock and the muscles rippled around it, allowing Severus to sink further and further down. He braced his hands on the headboard and watched Harry fall apart beneath him. With a smile, he closed his eyes and concentrated on getting the angle just right so that his prostate was hit often. If he timed it right, they would come at the same time.

Harry swore when he came and Severus followed a second later with a muttered curse of his own. Harry pulled him down for a sloppy kiss and they rolled onto their sides, sticky and sated.

"Got it?" Severus asked with a smirk.

Harry hummed. "Got it." He licked his lips. "But can I ride you next time? It looked like fun."

Severus had imagined it and he found he was eager to find out if reality matched his fantasies. "Maybe in a few hours."

"Brilliant," Harry whispered. He kissed Severus, deeply. "Thank you. For this. It was..."

Severus kissed him back. No thanks were needed, really. If there was one thing he enjoyed about being in a relationship, it was discovering things all over again.


End file.
